


Healthy eating habits

by Rakshasha



Series: if it feels good, tastes good (it must be mine) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flustered Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Swearing, and Stiles gets flustered, at least somewhat crack-ish, but that's a given, like in Void's a total tease, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: The sheriff was trying to be sneaky with smuggling fries behind Stiles' back - and Stiles will have none of it. He's on a mission to make his dad eat healthy and live a long, happy life. So he'll get him to eat that kale salad one way or another.Who would've thought having a millennia old fox demon at his side was just the help Stiles needed?
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: if it feels good, tastes good (it must be mine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701286
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	Healthy eating habits

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't even know.  
> I've been writing a long, multi-chaptered Voiles fic for weeks now and wanted to share something so badly - it's probably the reason for this thing. It came to me while I was eating spaghetti and reading other fics, so, go figure. I laughed my ass off, then wrote it in one sitting.  
> Now, finally, I can contribute something to this lovely ship that took over my life. And yes, I made it a series, that's just how I roll. The WIP I mentioned will most probably get roped in there, too, as well as any other one-shots I may write in future. 
> 
> No beta, this is barely edited, all mistakes are my own, swearing up ahead, etc. Let me know if I should tag something more!  
> Now - enjoy, hope you'll like it!

His dad was not getting away with it. Not now, not ever. Sneaking fries behind Stiles’ back, roping his deputies - side Parrish, because he was firmly with Stiles on this, thank you very much - into bringing him burgers, even _fried himself bacon_ when he thought Stiles wouldn’t notice. But the sheriff must’ve forgotten just who his son was, and who he had by his side, mind you, to think Stiles wouldn’t find out and do something about it. Because he would and he’ll be damned if he won’t see it through.

Which is why right now he’s standing in the sheriff’s office, staring him down into eating that kale salad. The _whole_ thing.

„I’ll get every single deputy here on this getting-my-dad-healthy-food-because-he-has-heart-problems if you won’t eat it now,” he threatened, arms crossed, the picture of meaning-serious-business, as his dad looked doubtfully into his bowl. „It’s not that bad, for Christ’s sake! There’s even chicken there!”

„But kale’s not real food, son, it’s for rabbits, not humans.”

Stiles only stared harder - or rather - glared harder, jaw working tightly not to start yelling at his dad. It was serious, goddammit! But his dad still refused to touch the kale, spoiled as he was these past weeks with burgers and fries - and _oh_ , was Stiles getting a talk with those deputies, oh they were getting it for sure, he’ll even rope Parrish into it, hell, he’ll even-

„Eat it, dad, or I will get Void to make you.”

Noah looked up at this, absolutely horrified and betrayed, which only made for the irritation in Stiles’ chest to grow, with just a little side of glee. Which may be what tipped his shadow off.

„Get me to what?”

They both startled, even though Stiles should’ve been used to Void appearing from out of nowhere, all easy nonchalance and amusement, always, without a fault, looking at Stiles like he wanted to eat him. And, okay, maybe he didn’t appear from nowhere but the shadows in the corners, but still - he wasn’t there, then a blink later he was. How one could even get used to that? Stiles also promptly ignored the fact that he was just too occupied with being frustrated at his dad to notice the tale-tell sign of Void coming, a small, shivery tingle along their connection that never really got old.

„Make my dad eat healthy,” he finally answered after gathering his wits and shooing away the little thrill in his gut at seeing the look in Void’s dark eyes. That, too, never really got old.

The demon made a barely-there, little sound in the back of his throat, something close to thoughtful, as he stepped right into Stiles’ personal space and got all up into his neck, nose and cheek rubbing against him, absolutely not caring about the abomination of an expression going on the sheriff’s face. So of course that’s the reason why Stiles has flushed bright red and hot, not the way he needed to fight delighted shivers with his whole body - he just about hated how much he loved Void doing that, scenting him, marking, reaffirming the highway of a bond, thrumming with want and content. But he was doing it this intimately exactly because of his dad’s torment at the sight, so after few seconds Stiles had to nudge Void in the side, fighting both embarrassment creeping up his face and arousal stirring in his gut. Not a good combination, not at all. And although Void got the message, _thank fuck_ , the cheeky bastard just had to go and nip at his skin, right under the ear, teeth too sharp, cool lips and hot breath, before retreating to a more safe distance. It was, in fact, nowhere near safe. Stiles was just about ready to drag Void out, give him the lecture that would get cut in half for a _much different_ purpose, but he was on a mission, goddammit, and he was seeing it through no matter what.

„I could make kale taste like fries,” Void suggested, though, and Stiles’ mind screeched to a halt.

„You can do that?”

„Of course I can, darling, you’d still doubt me now?”

It was downright dirty teasing, using that raspy, amused tone, but Stiles refrained from taking the bait, pursed his lips and then turned to his dad. Anything he wanted to say died on his lips at the sight of the sheriff, his face contorted in something hard to name. It was both hilarious and a little guilt-inducing, because Stiles knew exactly what was going through his dad’s head.

First, the _I should’ve killed the thing long ago_ , then the astonished, confused realization the thing wasn’t that bad, then acceptance that it lived among them now, somewhat peacefully, attached to his son, which prompted the thought of Stiles essentially dating the demon - at which point the sheriff’s mind short-circuited, most of the times, deciding he was too old for that and his son could make his own damn choices. And Stiles really couldn’t blame him, his own mind sometimes still shut down at that thought, especially when Void’s hand pointedly rested at his hip, light, but firm, in a way too fucking hot and possessive, more than it had any right to be. The bastard just knew too well how to work Stiles up. _Fuck._

After about half a minute of the sheriff staring at them with that long-suffering, what-did-I-do-wrong-to-deserve-this-punishment kinda look, he let out the longest sigh, then slumped at his desk.

„You could do that?” he asked finally, all the fight gone.

Oh, okay, Stiles could get behind that. Catching the little smirk on Void’s lips only made the small ball of glee in his chest to grow.

„Try it out and see, Sheriff,” his shadow said, easily, nonchalant, forgoing the smug undertone usually there - and Stiles was thankful for that. This wasn’t about railing his dad up, but keeping him _healthy_.

So, with breath held back, Stiles watched him eye the kale for a second, dubious, then taking a bite - and promptly staring at the kale with something close to wonder. And, okay, now Void was smirking, but that was totally warranted, the ball of glee just about exploded in his own chest.

„Yes, great, this is great! Now, eat it all, dad, from now on kale is your best friend,” he flaunted, victorious despite not contributing to it that much, but the somehow resigned smile on the sheriff’s face and him reaching for more was quite enough reason for it to feel like an absolute win. „Wait. Can you make veggie burgers taste like meat, then?” That wasn't asking too much, was it?

Void hummed, low in his throat, the glee coming down the connection not just Stiles’ now.

„Done.”

He could just about kiss him for that, and by the look in those black eyes, Void would like nothing less, but still - his dad’s there. No kissing in front of the sheriff, that was the one rule. So, later.

All raised brows and full-on grin, Stiles turned to his dad and waited for that telltale sigh to cut through the air.

„Alright, you win,” the sheriff relented, getting more on his fork, _there you go._ „I’m okay with that.”

„Good answer.” Stiles was possibly beaming at this point, wholly not caring about it too. „Now eat, I’ll see you later.”

And he was dragging Void out of the office with the answering goodbye following them out - some weeks before it’d be accompanied by a suspicious glare, but now the sheriff resigned himself to ignoring that particular thing all together. Which suited Stiles just fine, he’d rather die than have his dad know _anything_ of those kinds of... things. There was a reason why his room had all the sealing off and silencing runes he could manage to put up.

No one paid them any attention as they walked through the station, Void invisible - for obvious reasons, looking too much like Stiles for it to not be suspicious - to anyone not Stiles or Parrish, who only nodded at them shortly in acknowledgment, receiving same nods back, even from the demon. There was nothing close to friendship there, Stiles wasn’t even sure if Void could form those, but there was at least something close to respect there, which thank fuck for, he didn’t need his friends fighting him on that one. Just, no. They wouldn’t win. A losing battle if there ever was one. And Stiles wasn’t afraid to admit it anymore. The fact that Void seemed content enough to just exist beside his friends, only tormenting them with some non-harmful pranks and his overall smug-bastardness, ‘cause chaos and strife and what-not, helped immensely. What a life Stiles led, honestly.

Getting into his jeep, ignoring just how eager he was to get home, Stiles couldn’t help but notice that the smirk was still present - and it was just a tad bit more vicious than normal, which-

„Okay, why are you smiling like that? What more did you do?”

Because that, that made him suspicious right away. And the clear amusement in Void’s tone was doing nothing to soothe it.

„Your dad’s going to order fries now to compare the taste, isn’t he?”

Stiles blinked, the thought not occurring to him before just now, but-

„Yeah, probably, so what of it?”

The way Void looked at him then, all smugness and sharp smirk, did something really funny and squirmy hot to Stiles’ insides.

„Well, little fox, I’m afraid he may find that, for some reason, the fries started to taste like kale.”

And Stiles’ brain, _just_ , blue-screened for a second, watching the utter glee on his shadow’s face. The absolute-

„Fucking genius.” How did he never think of that? „Oh my _god_ , this is so _evil_. Fucking brilliant.”

Still in wonder, Stiles started up the jeep and pulled away from the station, head shaking a bit at the possibly best prank ever - and it would make his dad eat healthy, fucking finally! Maybe he could ask Void to-

„Don’t even dare trying that on me.”

He’d kill him, he would, especially because the bastard just started to chuckle at him, that low, raspy sound that was too fucking nice to hear.

„I’ll think about it.”

Then the demon was right up in his personal space, sharp teeth tracing up along his neck to stop just under his ear, nibble, just a little, lick it over, make a too-hot shiver travel all over Stiles’ body, then he fucking smiled and _bit down, hard-_

Stiles just barely managed not to swerve off the road, a startled sound choked somewhere in his lungs.

„Or you could try and persuade me otherwise,” Void downright purred in his ear, nipping at the skin, teeth just on the edge of too sharp, and Stiles had to wrestle him into the passenger seat with one hand to avoid crashing again.

„Fucking, don’t distract me while I’m driving!”

Void chuckled yet again, as he spread himself comfortably, all amused smirks and lazy content with the way Stiles was squirming in his seat. The absolute audacity.

„I hate you sometimes,” he grumbled half-heartedly, glaring at his shadow from the corner of his eyes, pointedly ignoring that little thrill along his spine.

„Of course you do, little fox.” Void leaned closer, spread his arm over the back of the seats until he could thread cool fingers through Stiles’ hair, curling in the strands in that same gentle-yet-firm, downright _possessive_ gesture. „You can show me all about how much you love me at home, kitten.”

The ramrod-hot shiver that run down Stiles’ spine in that second just about tore the groan out from his lips.

And the demon only smirked further, but didn’t take his hand away, brushing his thumb behind Stiles’ ear. So Stiles shut his jaw, tightened his hold on the steering wheel, and went straight home. Crossing one or two too many speed limits, but-

No one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile, comments give me life - even those full of only hearts or screaming or anything, really, I love reading and responding to them, go wild in that tiny box, but I also totally understand if you can only click on the kudos and appreciate it very much ❤
> 
> And, if you'd like, you can find me on tumblr at raksh-writes - [link](https://raksh-writes.tumblr.com/) \- so feel free to come scream at me, check out some snippets from my Voiles WIP and the likes. All the love to y'all ❤


End file.
